Electrostatic cathode ray tubes are mounted in an electronic cabinet by mounting means at the faceplate and via clamp means that clamp onto the neck. The mounting means generally take the form of rubber or resilient members against which the corners of the CRT faceplate engage. The clamp means clamp onto the CRT neck and it is adjustable to align the faceplate with the bezel so that they are parallel. Such a mounting arrangement has created several problems. One problem is that if the CRT faceplate is not properly aligned and is not parallel with the bezel, photographs taken of the information displayed on the CRT screen by a camera removably mounted on the bezel will not provide an accurate photograph of such displayed information. Another problem is that the resilient mounting members may cause breakage of the faceplate when the instrument is dropped because the resilient mounting members reach their compressed condition at the same time that the resultant force of the instrument cabinet is occuring which substantially increases the forces on the CRT faceplate thereby breaking the faceplate if such forces are in excess of the strength of the faceplate. A further problem is the clamp means takes up room that could better be utilized to space components or to position more components therein.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,268,659; 3,281,618; 3,361,270 and 3,683,225 disclose lighting means for lighting internal graticule scale lines of a cathode ray tube. These lighting means are constructed in such a manner and mounted along or around the faceplate that it is very difficult to replace light bulbs, because, in some instruments, the light bulbs are soldered in position, and, in other instruments, it required removing the light guide member which has light bulbs secured therein. The arrangements make it difficult, time consuming and expensive to replace light bulbs.